Se retrouver
by Anathole
Summary: Alors c'est la même fic qu'avant avec seulement des modification de personnes, qui rendent cette histoire plus cohérente. Donc Pauvre Nico Deathfic/Happy end! (Je sais résumé de merde! mais c'est la seule fic dont je suis fière...)


Se retrouver

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout fini toujours ainsi ? C'est de ma faute... Je l'attire, c'est évident. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi les autres aussi ? Mais surtout pourquoi Toi et Maintenant ? Non, c'est un rêve ! Je vais me réveiller ! Pourquoi Chiron me regarde ainsi ? Je sais comment me réveiller... Alors j'avance. Tout est noir. J'ai l'habitude... Enfin un peu moins depuis un an. Mais j'avance, même dans le noir, je sais toujours où je vais. Te retrouver. C'est tout ce que je veux, j'en ai besoin. Je me sens tomber. Ça n'a aucune importance.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il fait noir. Je sais où je suis. J'ai peur. Mais pas pour moi. Pour ceux qui sont resté. Pour Toi. J'espère qu'ils t'empêcherons de faire une bêtise. Que tu ne cherchera pas à me retrouver comme tu l'avait fait avec ta sœur. J'avance. Je suis les autres. J'attends le jugement. Ça n'a aucune importance.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je me réveille. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas à tes côtés ? J'entends un bruit à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête, plein d'espoir. C'est Hazel. Elle me regarde, le visage mouillé de larmes. Je me retourne, m'enfouis sous la couette et je laisse les miennes sortir, silencieusement.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je suis devant eux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. Je vais finir à l'Asphodèle. Je suis un « héros » sans en être un. Je ne suis pas un guerrier.

\- Nous pensions t'envoyer à l'Asphodèle, n'étant pas un guerrier. Mais le seigneur des enfers nous a fait une demande spéciale. Au vu du nombre de vie que tu as sauvé, nous pouvons accéder à sa requête. Tu seras envoyé à l'Élysée, proclame l'homme masqué au milieu des trois.

Je les regarde sidéré, n'en revenant pas de ce que l'on vient de m'annoncer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'ignore combien de temps c'est écoulé depuis. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je reste prostré dans mon lit. Hazel et Jason se relaient pour m'amener mes repas. Je ne les mange pas. Je ne dors plus, plus vraiment. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vois ton visage. Mais au réveil tu n'est pas là. Je n'ai même pas prié mon père pour que tu sois envoyé à l'Élysée. J'ignore ce que les autres ont fait de toi. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce serait comme affirmer que tu es parti. Et pourtant je le sais, je le sens, mais je ne l'accepte pas. Jamais.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je ne pensais pas trouver un endroit aussi lumineux et coloré ici. J'entends les grandes portes que je viens de franchir se refermer derrière moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis heureux de ne pas errer pour l'éternité mais... Comment j'ai pu te laisser derrière moi ? Je m'en veux tellement.

\- Salut ! Tu es Will Solace ? Le nouveau ? Dit une voix.

Je me tourne et je la reconnais, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois en vrai. Puis sur une photo et sur ton torse.

\- Bienvenue ! Moi c'est Bianca Di Angelo, enchanté !

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je suis dans mon lit, en boule. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je suis là. Il fait noir. C'est bien.

Ma rétine me brûle. Quelqu'un est entré.

\- Nico...

C'est Jason.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais écoute. Tu sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu ça...

Je grogne en me bouchant les oreilles. Je ne veux pas en parler. Mais je veux encore moins l'écouter.

Ils se relaient, Jason, Hazel et Piper. Ils essaient de me convaincre de manger et d'écouter. Mais ils n'arrivent à rien. Je redoute le moment où Piper utilisera son enjôlement pour me convaincre d'effectuer ces deux choses. Mais pour l'instant je reste en boule.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bianca me fait visiter. Je n'ose pas lui dire que je la connais et qui j'étais pour toi. Tu me manques. On visite des jardins et elle me montre des bâtiments, grands ou petits, immeubles, maisons, palais, chaumières. Elle m'explique que ce sont les « résidents » qui les ont construites et que l'on peut en faire ce que l'on veux ici. Je pense trop à toi, et à ton état pour apprécier ce lieu à sa juste valeur. Elle me conduit ensuite dans une petite maison construite au bord d'une rivière. Elle ressemble à la maison que j'ai vu sur une de tes photos.

\- Entre, je voudrai te présenter quelqu'un.

Je la suis dans la cuisine de la petite maison.

\- Maman ! Je te présente Will Solace, le petit-ami de Nico ! Annonça-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Je suis sur que je suis plus pâle que tous les fantômes des enfers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quelqu'un est entré, encore. Je grogne, encore.

\- Grand frère, quelqu'un est venu te voir. Chiron a accordé une autorisation exceptionnelle. Peut être qu'elle tu l'écoutera, me dit Hazel.

Puis j'entends la porte claquer.

J'entends mon visiteur se déplacer pour s'asseoir sur le lit d'Hazel. Elle ne dit rien, moi non plus. J'ignore depuis quand je n'ai pas dit un mot. À part grogner et pleurer, je ne fais rien, le pire c'est que je ne dors même pas. Les mots d'Hazel me reviennent en mémoire, « autorisation exceptionnelle ». Je me retourne sous ma couette et jette un œil en direction du lit d'Hazel. Elle a les yeux rouges, le teint pâle. Elle a perdu toutes couleurs, toute gaîté. Cette joie dont tu avais hérité.

\- Madame Solace... dis-je, la voix enroué.

Je me redresse mais ne la regarde pas dans les yeux.

\- Je suis tellement désolé ! Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais pas dû m'approcher de lui. Si j'étais resté loin de lui il serait vivant j'en suis sur. Pourquoi lui ? C'était pas un guerrier ! Il méritait pas ça. Il sauvait des vies ! Tellement de vies ! Il a sauvé au moins une fois chaque personne de la colonie depuis qu'il y est. J'aurais dû mourir à sa place. Après tout la mort ça me connaît alors pourquoi c'est toujours ceux à qui je tiens qui tombe entre ses griffes ? Pourquoi pas moi, qui, contrairement à eux, le mérite ? Après tout ceux que j'ai laissé mourir, toutes mes erreurs, fatales aux autres, mais jamais à moi ! Lui !... Pourquoi lui ? Je suis tellement désolé... désolé... désolé... désolé...

Je déverse toute ma rage après cette injustice, ma tristesse face à sa perte, une autre encore. La pire. Je sens ses bras autour de moi. Ses larmes se mêlent aux miennes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Tu te demandes comment on peut être au courant n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesce nerveusement de la tête. Je suis sur que si je n'étais pas déjà mort, tu me tuerais.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer.

Alors je suis la fille d'Hadès et sa mère.

Elles me conduisent à l'étage dans une chambre de petit garçon. Madame Di Angelo l'avait certainement reproduite à l'identique. La chambre de son fils. Ta chambre. J'ai devant moi un élément de ton passé..

\- Assieds toi sur le lit et pense très fort à lui. Tu pourras le voir.

Je la regarde incrédule. Mais je fais ce qu'elle me demande et je pense à toi. Ce n'est pas très difficile. Tu occupe toujours une grande place dans mes pensées, dans mon cœur. Encore plus depuis que je suis parti. Je ferme les yeux. Je pense au jour où je t'ai rencontré, toutes les fois où j'ai râlé après toi, quand nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments, notre premier rendez-vous... J'entends un bruit et j'ouvre les yeux. Je te vois en boule dans ton lit au bungalow 13. Sur l'autre lit il y a ma mère. Tu te redresse et t'assoit... Tu commence à parler, tu pleure. Ma mère aussi. Moi aussi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Nico... dit Madame Solace. Il ne voudrait pas ça. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il voudrait que tu vive. Pas que tu te laisses mourir à petit feu comme maintenant. Je sais que c'est difficile. Moi aussi je lutte tous les jours depuis sa mort. Mais il faut le faire parce que je suis sur que s'il pouvait te voir, il te forcerait à sortir avec un de ses fameux « ordre du médecin ». Il a toujours été joyeux, mais encore plus depuis qu'il te connaît. Ne te jette pas la pierre, tu n'y es pour rien. Vie Nico, pour lui. Je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup perdu mais il faut vivre. Tu le retrouvera un jour, mais pas trop tôt. Ça l'énerverait. Alors lève toi, bas-toi et vis !

Elle m'a dit tout cela, toujours en pleurant, en me caressant les cheveux. Je m'endors dans ses bras, un sommeil sans rêve, reposant. Première fois depuis ta mort. Oui, je le sais, tu es mort.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'écoute ma mère, elle à raison.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, idiot de Death boy. Tu vas tout de sortir de ton lit, tout de suite, arrêter cette dépression et manger surtout, parce que je suis sur que t'as rien mangé depuis ma mort ! Ordre du médecin ! Je sais que tu m'entends pas mais c'est pareil !

Bianca me tend un mouchoir. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de la chute de mes larmes. Je te vois t'endormir paisiblement dans les bras de ma mère. Tu me manques. Je ne veux pas que tu te rende responsable de ma mort. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui ai relâché ma vigilance. Et je ne suis pas un combattant du coup c'était perdu d'avance. Tu me manques. Tellement.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je me réveil. Tu n'es toujours pas à mes côtés. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je lutte. tu ne voudrait pas me voir ainsi. Tu me dirais quelque chose que tu ponctuerais avec un de tes fameux « ordre du médecin ». je me lève et vais prendre une douche. J'ignore toujours depuis combien de temps je me morfond. Je laisse couler mes dernières larmes avec l'eau de la douche. J'y reste un bon moment. Quand je sors, je me retrouve face à Jason qui manque de lâcher son plateau. Je ne dit rien. Lui non plus. Je prend le plateau. J'ignore encore quoi faire. En général je serais allé t'aider à l'infirmerie. Je retiens mes larmes. Je ne vais pas encore sortir de mon bungalow. Je mange. Je me force. Pour reprendre pied. Tu me manques.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je sais que ce que ma mère t'as dit a fonctionné. Tu remontras. Je le sais. Tu es fort. Tu me manques. Je veux te voir. Mais je ne peux pas me rendre dans le monde des vivants. Et il est hors de question que tu me rejoigne ici de sitôt. Je pourrais utiliser « la fenêtre » de Madame Di Angelo mais cela me fait me sentir encore plus seul. Tu me manques. J'ai un accord avec Bianca et sa mère. Elles me parlent de toi durant ton enfance, et moi je leur parle de toi maintenant. Tel que je te connais. Tu me manques.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je suis enfin sorti. J'ai n'ai pas réussi à poser La question. Hazel l'a deviné et me l'a dit. Deux mois. Deux mois. J'ai l'impression qu'il c'est passé un siècle. Je pense que je suis le même qu'après sa mort à elle. En deux fois pire. J'évite de trop m'approcher des autres. Tu serais déçu, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne cherche pas ton fantôme. Je ne compte pas m'attarder ici. Je ne me suiciderais pas. Mais je ne me protégerais pas. Je cherche. Je le trouverais. Je le tuerait. Puis je ne lutterais plus. Tu me manques.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu me manques. Il n'y a personne à soigner ici. Et c'est le seul véritable don que je tiens de mon père. Je vis avec Bianca et Madame Di Angelo. Je dors dans la chambre de Nico. Parfois j'aide Bianca à accueillir les nouveaux. Mais il n'en arrive pas tout les jours. Alors je me promène. Je me suis assis pour regarder le ciel. On ne se croirait pas sous terre. Et pourtant c'est le cas. Tu me l'as expliqué un jour. Tu me manques.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je cherche. Je voyage depuis près d'un an. Je suis seul. Tout les jours je me blesse. Je me soigne dans la limite de mes moyens. Pour avoir assez de force, pour le tuer. Je suis seul. Tu me manques. Je me force à ne pas essayer de t'invoquer. Tu m'en voudrais. Je le cherche. À chaque monstre que je renvois au tartare, je demande s'il savent qui a fait ça. Je vais le trouver. Et le tuer.

Je viens de tuer une Empousai, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu parler d'une Drakaina qui aurait attaqué un demi-dieu blond à Manhattan il y a près d'un an. Elle s'en vante souvent apparemment. Elle l'a surpris. Il n'a rien pu faire. J'ai tué l'Empousai pour la faire taire. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je continu mes recherches. Je sais maintenant ce que je cherche. Je la trouverait. Je la tuerait. Je te rejoindrais.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je suis là. Dans les jardins. Je regarde le ciel. Je pense à toi. Toujours. Mes pensées vagabondes. Je m'endors. Je sens une présence à mes côtés. J'ouvre les yeux et mes espoirs s'envolent. C'est un jeune homme brun, fluet et souriant. Il doit voir la tristesse dans mes yeux. Il arrête de sourire.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive trop vite...

J'acquiesce et me tourne vers lui interloqué.

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Je m'appelle Patrocle.

Je le regarde bouche bée. Je réussi à articuler mon nom tant bien que mal. On discute. Enfin il parle surtout. Moi je n'y parvient pas. Il me raconte ce qu'il a ressenti quand lui est mort. Son attente. Sa tristesse en voyant Achille se détruire à petit feu sans rien pouvoir faire. Il passe beaucoup de temps sur cela. Puis il me raconte ce qu'il a ressenti quand il l'a enfin retrouvé. Il venait de me dire cela quand un grand blond musclé lui sauta dessus en le chatouillant en lui demandant comment il osait le tromper sous son nez. Patrocle ria.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Achille. Je te présente Will. Il est mort et attend son amour. Je lui racontait ce que moi j'ai vécu en t'attendant et surtout quand je t'ai retrouvé.

Je les regarde. Ils sont heureux. Tu me manques.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je l'ai retrouvé. Cela fait deux ans que tu es parti. Enfin je vais te venger. Enfin je vais te rejoindre. J'entre dans la grotte. Elle ne me sens pas arriver. Le combat est rude. Je la laisse me blesser pour, à mon tour, la blesser. Plus profondément. Elle ne peut plus se battre. Je ne la tue pas. Pas tout de suite. Pendant des jours je passe ma rage sur elle, à hurler. Une semaine. Je n'ai pas soigné mes blessures. J'entends quelqu'un approcher. Je regarde ma victime. Je l'achève au moment où une autre Drakaina entre. Je ne peux lutter. Je n'en ai pas envie. Tout deviens sombre. Enfin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je t'attends toujours. J'ignore combien de temps c'est écoulé. Tu me manques. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Achille et Patrocle. Je leur ai parlé de toi. Ça m'a fait mal. Je me suis senti mieux. J'aide toujours Bianca à accueillir les nouveaux. Elle me laisse le faire seul parfois. Je retiens mon souffle à chaque ouvertures des portes. Je m'attends à te voir. Tu me manques. J'ignore combien de temps c'est écoulé depuis ma mort. J'oscille entre espoir et peur de te retrouver. Tu me manques. Je fais l'ouverture des portes seul. Elles s'ouvrent.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il se retrouve ici finalement. Il est là lui aussi. Ils sont là. Le premier hésite entre joie et colère, qu'il soit venu si vite. Et l'autre hésite entre joie et remord, pour l'avoir envoyé ici. Les deux vainqueurs de la guerre de Troie et les deux vénitiennes arrivèrent au moment où les deux jeunes hommes décident enfin de lâcher prise. Les quatre spectateurs s'accordent sur le fait que Will et Nico, ensemble, c'est une évidence. Ils devaient se retrouver.

FIN


End file.
